House of Anubis: Season 3
by WiseBlondeWarrior
Summary: Everybody is back and happy. No one thought there would be any more mysteries, but they were wrong. Sibuna thought that they could handle anything that life threw at them, but could they have bitten off more they can chew?
1. House of Amulets

"Hey, can this cab go any faster?" The driver sighed and said, "Do you want to get to your crummy school or not?" Patricia Williamson sighed and slumped back against the seat of the taxi. She was so anxious to see everybody, but mostly her boyfriend, Eddie Sweet.

After last year, she didn't want to let him out of her sight, but, of course, she'd never tell him that. "Hey, missy, we're here. You going to get out or not?" Patricia snapped out of her daze and got out of the cab. She rushed up to Anubis House. "Hey, Victor, I'm here!" she shouted before rushing up to her room.

* * *

Two cabs pulled up to the same building. One girl got out squealing while two more girls followed. Three boys got out of the other one. "Alfie!" Amber squealed. She ran over to give her boyfriend a hug. Mara walked up to Amber and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Amber, I am going to say this in the nicest way and you know that I still love you, but please, please_ shut up_." The ditzy blonde shrugged and skipped away to the house. "Amber, you're not leaving your luggage here for us to bring in again!" Joy said, towing her suitcase.

Mara sighed. "Just let me know when Jerome gets here, okay, Alfie?" He nodded. Mara followed her friends into the house. Mick watched his ex-girlfriend leave. "So not over her," Eddie said as he walked past. He patted Alfie on the shoulder. "Just go get unpacked, and I'll tell her when Jerome gets here." The jokester shrugged and walked into the house.

* * *

"Just hurry up, okay?" The eighth grader smiled. "So eager to see someone, Gerbil?" Jerome rolled his eyes at his little sister. "I told you, no, and mind your own business. Why do you have so much stuff anyways?" Poppy shook her head as she grabbed her bags and walked up to her house. "I can handle this. Just go get going to see _Mara_." She smirked as Jerome blushed and ran towards the other side of the school.

* * *

A dark-haired boy waited eagerly at the airport. He kept looking at the arrivals board and his watch.

_One hour… 30 minutes… 15 minutes… 5 minutes… _

He was happy until something was announced over the loudspeaker. "Flight 915 from California will be delayed." _Oh, no, no, no… _Fabian Rutter ran his hands through his hair. "No…" The arrivals board now said 10:30 instead of 9:30. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number he knew by heart. _"Hello?" _

"Nina, did you know that your plane was going to be late?"

_"What? What time am I supposed to get there?" _

"Your time got pushed up an _hour_!"

Nina sighed on the other line. _"Okay, call Trudy and tell her what's happening. Go to the house and get unpacked. You can come and get me at 10:15, okay?" _

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I miss you."

_"I miss you too. I'll see you soon. Bye." _

"Bye."

* * *

When Jerome walked into the house, all was silent. "What, I don't get a hello hug?" he called out. He heard a door being opened and quick footsteps. "Jerome!" Mara rushed down the stairs, but accidentally skipped a step and started to fall. She landed in Jerome's arms and he smirked. "That was quite a way to make an entrance," he said quietly. Mara stood back up and gave him a tight hug. "Do you want something to…" Mara was cut off by Jerome's cell phone ringing.

He sighed and answered it. "Hello? Wha- Fabian? How did you- hang on…" He put it on speaker. "Hi, Fabian," Mara said. "_Hey, Mara. Why didn't you answer your phone?"_

"Well, I…"

_"Jerome, where is everybody?"_ Fabian interrupted. "Well, then!" Mara said quietly.

"I just got here. How did you get my number?"

_"Mara gave it to me. Anyways, where is everybody?"_ Jerome rolled his eyes as Mara answered.

"Amber took Alfie to help with her bags, Eddie and Patricia are no doubt insulting each other somewhere, and Mick and Joy are unpacking their stuff. Where's Nina? Shouldn't her plane have landed by now?" Fabian sighed on the other line. "Having relationship troubles are we, old pal? I can offer you advice and…"

"Jerome!" Mara hit him on the shoulder. _"Her plane's just late. Can you tell Trudy for me?"_ Mara assured him she would and before he could say anything else, Mara said, "I'm sorry, Fabian, we're just about to go through a tunnel. We'll- and- Nina…"

_"Wait, aren't you guys at the house?"_ Mara shut the phone and put it in her pocket. "Thank God, I thought he was never going to shut up," Jerome said. The two kissed.

Mara no longer felt either phone in her pockets. Jerome broke off the kiss, holding two phones in his hand. "Give me back my phone!" Jerome smiled and started up a few steps on the staircase. "I want to see what you've texted about me. Is that so bad?" Mara turned a bright shade of red. "Well now, judging by your expression on that glorious face, I'd say there are some things worth checking out!" He ran into the bathroom and locked himself in there, before Mara could even react.

She sighed, knowing Jerome's stubbornness and walked into the den. There was a plain box wrapped in white paper with a label on it.

_To Mara_

She sat down on the leather couch and opened the package. There was no note, just silk wrapped around an object. She pulled the ribbon off and looked at what was inside. It was a silver amulet with a picture on it. It looked like a person, but seemed strangely familiar. She touched the symbol, and a bright flash of light filled Mara's vision. She looked around and saw that nothing had changed.

"Mara?" Jerome called. She gasped, secured the amulet around her neck, and kicked the box under the table just as Jerome walked in. "Hey, you okay?" Mara nodded and leaned up next to him on the couch.

_I'm not going to tell him. Not now._

* * *

Fabian looked around at the gate for any sign of the girl he loved. He saw Nina looking for him just as frantically. When she saw him, she dropped her bag and ran up to him. Nina practically tackled him in a hug and gave him a long kiss. "We should probably get your bags," Fabian said. Nina picked up her suitcase and walked hand in hand with Fabian over to the baggage claim to retrieve the rest of her luggage.

With her duffel bag, there was a blood red package and a black package. "Nina, are these yours?" She shook her head. "Well, this one has your name on it." She grabbed the red box and looked at it. "It just says 'To Nina.'" Fabian looked at the black box curiously. "This one says 'To Fabian.' Did you get me something?" Nina shook her head again. "Maybe we should get to the house before opening them." They looked at each other nervously again.

* * *

The pair immediately ran up to Nina's room. "Ready?" Nina asked. "Ready," Fabian responded. They both opened their boxes and silk packages. Fabian's amulet had a jackal on it, while Nina's had a spear on it. "They're beautiful," Nina commented and they both touched their amulets. Fabian thought he blacked out and then returned to normal, sitting in front of Nina on the floor. "What happened?" Fabian asked. "I don't know. I just saw…" "Black?" "No; red. Is that what you saw?" Nina looked around the room. "We should probably keep these safe, but, where can we hide them?" Fabian hesitated, like he didn't want to share his idea with Nina. "We could… wear them," he said tentatively. Nina nodded. She undid the clasp and fastened it around her neck, where it hung just below the hollow of her neck. "Let's go see everybody. Take our minds off of it," Fabian said.

* * *

They walked into the den and saw the happy scene taking place. Jerome was lounging on the couch with Mara's head in his lap and stroking her hair. Eddie was in the kitchen teaching Patricia how to make pancakes. Alfie and Amber were looking through several catalogues at the table. Joy and Mick sulked in different chairs. Amber stood up. "Yay! We're all finally together!" Mara sat up and looked at Amber. "We're together every year, Amber. It's not like things have changed." Amber shook her head.

"Poor naïve Mara. We're all _together_. We have Peddie…" Eddie and Patricia looked at the blonde. "Please never call us that." "… Amfie, Fabina, and Jara! Of which I was a total shipper since before Nina got here, which is a long time. I'm hoping for Moy soon!" Mick and Joy looked at Amber like she had just dropped out of the sky. Mara raised her eyebrows at Amber. "You were a 'shipper' of 'Jara?'" she asked, making finger quotes. Amber nodded. Mara laughed and shook her head. "I will never understand you, Amber." "And what is 'Moy?'" Jerome asked. "Joy and Mick, of course. You two are so cute together!" Joy rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Fabian and Nina sat down across from Mara and Jerome.

Nina pulled off her jacket, exposing her amulet, and Mara gasped. "Jerome, um, where did you leave my phone?" Jerome got up. "I left it in the bathroom. Be right back." Mara pulled out her amulet to show Nina and Fabian. Nina mouthed: _My room. Now. _The trio got up and started walking out. Mara grabbed her phone from Jerome's hand and said, "I'm going to help Nina unpack her stuff, okay, sweetie? See you later." Jerome shrugged and walked back to the den.

* * *

Nina, Mara, and Fabian sat down in the middle of the floor and pulled their amulets out. Fabian looked at Mara's amulet. "We haven't been able to find out what ours are, but I know for a fact what yours is, Mara." Fabian pulled out his laptop from his bag. He showed Mara a picture. "It's a _tyet_. It's the Knot of Isis." Mara looked at her amulet curiously. "Wait, isn't Isis a goddess? An _Egyptian _goddess?" Nina asked nervously. Fabian nodded and Nina looked at Mara like she was planning out her funeral. "What's wrong?" Mara asked. It took three hours, but the adventures of the past two years were recounted.

"_Jerome_ was involved?" Mara asked angrily. "Why didn't he tell me?" She stood up, but Nina caught her wrist. "We can't tell him we told you any of this. He'll never forgive us!" Mara sighed and sat back down. "But now that there are more Egyptian symbols, there are going to be more mysteries." Mara bit her lip. "Then I suppose I should tell you about the flash of light I saw the first time I touched the amulet." "Was it black or red?" "It was white, but I don't have time for this now. I'm tired. I'm just going to go hang out with Jerome. See you guys later."

When Mara got back to Jerome, she was so tired, which was strange. As she sat down next to him she yawned, leaned on her boyfriend's shoulder, and closed her eyes.

* * *

In her dream, she was wearing a long flowing white dress that was billowing around her as she ran down a stone corridor. As she rounded a corner she saw a woman who was identical to her. She had a bundle in her arms that wiggled every couple of seconds. "Come quickly, sister!" The other woman looked around nervously as if someone was watching. She handed her the bundle which held a baby. "I cannot, sister. He will surely find me," Mara responded. "You are a goddess of magic. You can get away. I am his wife. We are bound and he will know soon enough."

"I cannot take care of your child!"

"I cannot either. There is no one I trust more. You must go! Take Anubis and flee! Do not rest. Go!" Mara tried to give the child back to the woman, but a roar shook throughout the building. "He awakens! Go!" She turned and ran, enveloping her and the child in a shield of magic protection to avoid the falling debris. Outside, there was a column of sand waiting for her to jump in. Once she did, she was in another place entirely. There was no more building, no rubble, no anything except barren desert. Mara looked down at the child in her arms. "Anubis," she whispered, cherishing the name.

_"__Wicked goddess!"_

* * *

Mara sat straight up, breathing hard. "Hey, what's wrong?" Jerome asked. "What happened?" Jerome's eyes searched Mara's face. "You just fell asleep for an hour or so." The dark skinned girl couldn't respond. She just looked at Jerome, trying to keep the tears in her eyes from spilling, but failed. "It was just a dream… just a dream," he whispered.

_I don't think it was just a dream._


	2. House of Dreams

**Alfie-**

**Amber-**

**Eddie- Ra**

**Fabian-**

**Jerome-**

**Joy-**

**Mara- Isis**

**Mick-**

**Nina-**

**Patricia-**

**Poppy-**

* * *

It was early morning when Patricia was typing on her laptop when she heard a little ding. She opened her e-mail to find a new message from a blocked address.

_Go outside._

Patricia raised an eyebrow, but started to walk outside. She hesitated looking down the corridor which held the boys rooms. She tiptoed down to Eddie's room and opened the door just a crack, wondering if he was awake. He was sleeping like the dead. Patricia closed the door, dismayed that he couldn't come with her. She bit her lip as she walked outside. A dark blue package sat on the front steps. Patricia picked it up and walked back inside.

She hesitated again and decided to go and wake Eddie. "Hey, cockroach! Wake up!" Patricia said loudly, entering his room. Eddie sat up quickly. "What- wha… Patricia? What time is it?" He checked his clock and sighed. Patricia suddenly couldn't get a sentence out. "What?" Eddie looked down at himself.

He had slept with his shirt off. Patricia was blushing as Eddie stood up and walked close to her. "Something wrong, Yacker?" Patricia stammered. "J-just get a shirt on, doofus!" she said. He smirked and pulled on a shirt. "What- what's that?" Patricia asked, pointing to his bedside table.

It was a yellow package like hers. "I don't know. Did you want something, Yacker?" Patricia grabbed his hand and dragged him out into the den. "I got an e-mail saying to go outside and I found this!" She held up her box. She ripped hers and Eddie's open. "Hey, that's mine, Yacker," he said, taking the amulet away from her.

His amulet had a sun on it and Patricia's had a staff on it. Fabian walked in to see what all of the commotion was about. He saw the amulets and said, "No, wait! Don't touch those!" But it was too late.

Patricia gasped like she had been dunked in ice cold water. "What was that?!" Eddie exclaimed. "I just- and it was dark and… blue…" Patricia stammered. The two turned to Fabian. Patricia put her right hand over her right eye. Fabian did the same. "Sibuna," they both whispered, in shock. "Okay, Eddie has to be involved now! He's the Osirian!" Patricia exclaimed. Fabian sighed. "I'll go and wake Nina and Mara."

"Mara?! Why Mara?" Fabian went off anyways.

* * *

It was lunchtime and everybody but Joy and Mick was in the clearing. Mara and Eddie stood awkwardly in the circle holding two of their most prized possessions. Mara stepped up and dropped in the bracelet that Mick gave her and Eddie dropped in a picture of him and his mom. "Okay, now that's over with. Let's talk about what's been happening lately," Nina said.

She explained how the boxes had been appearing to them, one by one, and what happened when they touched the metal. "I've tried to avoid mine," Amber said, matter-of-factly. "You got a box?! Why didn't you tell us?" Patricia said.

"Well, I threw it away at first, and then I put it in the incinerator, but wherever I went it followed me. Spooky, right?" she said. Jerome looked at Mara. "You got one, and you didn't tell me?" he asked.

"Well, you didn't tell me you got kidnapped by Renee!" "

You didn't tell me you were ghost-hunting with Eddie!"

"You didn't tell me about Poppy!"

"You didn't…" Amber stepped into their fight. "Whoa, guys! Jara should not be fighting, especially since you two bonded over Mara's nightmare!" Everybody turned to Mara. "You had a nightmare?" Mara nodded and shyly recounted her dream. "Wait, you had a baby named 'Anubis?'"

"Well, it was the woman's baby, but yes; his name was Anubis." Fabian walked over to her and examined her amulet closely. He started mumbling things under his breath, and you could see the gears working in his head. Mara could hear things like, "Sisters… knot… Anubis…" He suddenly looked up at her in fear. "I have an idea!" he said, running out of the clearing. "Wait, Fabian!" Nina yelled following him. "What color was your box, Amber?" Eddie asked. "It was a really pretty turquoise color and the light was the same color."

He nodded and told Patricia something. She nodded and Mara caught the word 'yellow.' The bushes rustled and everybody turned to look. Alfie, Amber, and Jerome went to look and returned with boxes. Alfie held up a light blue box and Jerome had a green one in his hands. They opened them and it had the same effect. Alfie's amulet had an eye etched in the metal. Jerome's showed a crook and flail, something that Jerome only knew from pictures. "These two are for Joy and Mick," Alfie said, reading the labels. "Well, let's bring them," Jerome said, high-fiving his partner in crime.

* * *

"Joy! Package for you!" Alfie called out. The box was dark blue with little white spots on it. If you looked really hard at it, the dots would shine like stars. Twenty minutes later, Joy screamed. Everybody came running. Joy was holding the amulet, showing a star, tight in her hand. At that same moment Mick came running in with his own amulet, which had an ibis on it. "Now, we're in trouble," Amber said.

* * *

_I walked into a room filled with celebration and happiness, desperate to ruin it. Once everybody saw me, the whole room became silent. At the far end of the room, man sat on a throne with a beautiful woman by his side. _

_"__Hello, brother," I greeted. The man nodded in acknowledgment. "Why are you here? What do you want?" the woman asked. "I wish to celebrate my brother's birthday of course!" The woman placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "It is okay, my queen. If Set wishes to make peace for a day, then let him." I smiled. "Yes, Isis, it's quite alright. I come bearing a gift for Lord Osiris." _

_I snapped my fingers and my minions brought in the coffin. "It is a present and contest! The coffin was made for only one god to fit inside, and that who will fit shall receive it." Everybody tried it, but I knew it would only fit one person. "No one fits it?" I asked, faking surprise. "Well, Lord Osiris, you have not yet tried it." Isis looked even more nervous. "Be wary, my lord. Set does not bear gifts." _

_"__I am hurt, sister, that you think so little of me!" Osiris smiled at Isis and stepped inside the coffin. The lid materialized and shut him inside. I snapped my fingers for the last time and the coffin disappeared. The woman looked at me, transformed into a bird, and flew away. _

_I started to follow..._

* * *

Patricia sat up in her bed and turned on her light. "Mara!" she yelled, running over to her friend's bed. Mara sat up and looked at Patricia with the exact same expression as in her dream. "You- you were… Isis and…" I trailed off. "Patricia, are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" Patricia couldn't stop seeing the similarity between her friend and an immortal goddess.

* * *

Fabian pulled Mara aside during breakfast. He pulled out a dusty book. "I found this in Robert Frobisher-Smythe's secret study. Look at where I bookmarked." She opened the book and gasped. She ran back to the breakfast table where everyone in Sibuna was sitting. "Sibuna meeting! Now!"

* * *

They gathered in the clearing with Mara holding the book. "What's this about? I was trying to get my hair ready, and now the humidity is totally going to ruin it!" Amber said. "This is important, Amber! Mara, you can read the passage now."

"_Legend has it that when the gods are in great need or Ma'at is about to be severely disrupted, they will call on the help of mortals. With the use of amulets, they would deposit some of their soul into them, essentially taking over the body. This technique is demonstrated over the centuries, ending with the human host burning out." _

Nina looked nervously at all of her friends. "We could just destroy the amulets, right?" she asked. Fabian took the book from Mara and said, "Not exactly. Listen to this. _'The amulets at which the gods enter the body are almost indestructible. Only another god or goddess can completely destroy a source of power that strong.'" _Mara stepped forward and pulled out her amulet. "The symbol on my amulet is a _tyet_, or the Knot of Isis. I also had a dream of where I was Isis, leading us to believe, that Isis is now in me."

_I'm glad you finally decided to acknowledge me. _

Mara looked around for the source of the voice, seeing as how none of her friends had spoken. "What?" Patricia asked. "Oh my god, she's in my head!" Mara exclaimed. "Who?" Patricia asked again.

_Calm down, it's okay!_

"No, it's not okay!" Mara yelled out loud. "Who are you talking to?" Eddie asked. Mara pointed at her head. "I'm talking to the goddess who decided to pay a visit!"

_To be fair, you weren't my ideal candidate._

"I am now offended! She just said she wouldn't have chosen me!" Mara sat down on the ground. "Does anybody else have voices in their head?" Alfie asked.

Eddie jumped backwards as he looked around like Mara did. "What is it?" Fabian asked. "A voice in my head happened. He says his name is Ra, whoever that is. Ow! Okay, okay! He says he's the lord of the sky who obviously likes shouting at people." Meanwhile, Mara was sitting on the forest floor, looking like she was having an interesting discussion with herself.

_I can't help it if my soul flowed into yours! I was obviously put here for a reason!_

_You could do me a favor and GET OUT! _

_Well, sorry, but that's not my choice._

_What do you mean it's not your choice?!_

_I'm stuck here until you die, you decide to give me power over your body, or forever._

_Forever?_

* * *

Nina looked at Amber, slumbering peacefully, and turned out her own light. It felt like some force was compelling her to sleep. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out.

* * *

_A woman opened her eyes to see a village with its inhabitants staring at her. They pushed a huge vat towards her, full of red liquid. She practically dove into it and drank it all, staining her already red armor. She looked at the villagers in displeasure. "I am still not pleased," she hissed quietly. _

_The people immediately tried to run for their homes. She set up her bow and arrow and made fresh kill, giving her more food and making the numbers smaller than they already were. She looked up after draining her last victim to see a mirror of sorts. Nina Martin stared back at herself. She looked towards her bloodless victims… all ten of them. _

_Poppy, Jerome, Mara, Patricia, Amber, Alfie, Eddie, Joy, Mick… and Fabian lying right on top. "No, no, no…" She looked at her mirror again, this time showing a different woman, with a crueler face. _

_"You are no longer in control, Chosen One. You will cease to have control and chaos will reign!"_

* * *

Nina's eyes snapped open. She sat up and ran to the mirror. She looked normal. Sunlight was streaming in through the window, so she decided to get dressed. She could barely look at everybody in the morning. "Hey, Nina, what's wrong?" Fabian asked. She jumped when he touched her hand. "Nothing! I just… didn't sleep very well."

* * *

Later in the day, Patricia was standing nervously next to a set of lockers. "Mara!" she yelled as her friend passed by. "I need to tell you about my dream," she said. The whole dream was recounted and Mara looked slightly disturbed. "Well, we already know that Isis is in me, so it can't be anything that bad." Patricia nodded and walked off, still extremely troubled.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter took so long. If you have any guesses about which god/goddess is in who's body, then review! Anyone who guesses correctly will get a chapter dedicated to them. **


	3. House of Nightmares

**This chapter is dedicated to... HOWARDCARTERROCKS! This person guessed a good percantage of the characters, and I practically gave all of these characters to you. All you have to guess now is Amber and Nina. Here's the list for reference:**

**Alfie: Horus (Howardcarterrocks)**

**Amber:**

**Eddie: Ra**

**Fabian: Anubis (Howardcarterrocks)**

**Jerome: Osiris (Howardcarterrocks)**

**Joy: Nut (Howardcarterrocks)**

**Mara: Isis**

**Mick: Thoth (Howardcarterrocks)**

**Nina:**

**Patricia: Set (Howardcarterrocks)**

* * *

The next night one would assume was peaceful, and it was anything but.

The dreams of the Anubis students were equivalent to nightmares.

* * *

_I opened my eyes, lying next to my husband. I loved him so dearly, especially since I knew we would not be able to be together for much longer. A strong gust of wind tore him away from me. I knew that this was my father's handiwork, even more so when he materialized in front of us. "Father, you can't do this!" He looked grave. "I can and I will. You shall be confined to the sky, while Geb will be confined to the earth." _

_He spoke a spell and I spiraled into darkness, cherishing the last glimpse of Geb's face._

A tan girl sat up and looked at her roommates, resting peacefully. She had overheard Mara's dream, and would soon demand to know what was going on, but not yet. She would soon have Fabian and everyone else, but not yet.

* * *

_The woman in front of me hurried her pace. "This way! I can feel it!" Her beautiful white dress billowed around her, awakening a memory in my mind. A story of a girl and a white dress… it had supposedly happened, but in a dream… "Horus! We have found it!" My mother's cry woke me from my daydreams. I looked on in wonder. A golden sarcophagus was lying in the middle of the swap we were in. "We have found your father!" My mother opened the sarcophagus and the light from inside lit up the night sky. _

_She screamed._

"No!" the boy yelled. "Dude, what's wrong?!" his roommate asked, turning on the light. "Nothing, just… just a dream." The roommate raised an eyebrow quizzically, hiding his fear about his dream. "This whole house is going mad." Alfie Lewis sighed as Jerome shut off the light. He didn't want to go back to sleep.

No one did.

* * *

_I cradled the small child in my arms like he was my own. I sighed, knowing that I gave my own to my sister to keep him safe. I looked around the dark room, taking everything in. _

_There was no entertainment, no stimulus. It was bare stone walls, bare stone floors, and just two small torches for light. This place was enchanted by magic to hide me from my husband, but it couldn't last very much longer. I would be somewhat protected by the river, seeing as it was my seat of power, but as Isis got farther and farther away, the magic wore off. I looked down at my nephew, Horus, who was asleep. The room gave another rumble, signaling that my husband kept trying to break through the barriers. __"Please return soon, sister," I whispered._

"It's okay, it was just another dream! You're still young, you're still beautiful, and you don't even have a sister," Amber whispered to herself. She cast a nervous look towards Nina, who had freaked out last night and ran throughout the house asking if everyone was okay. Maybe this year wouldn't be as great as they thought.

* * *

_I sat on my throne, looking out at the fiery lake. I saw my loyal servants fighting off the dark spirits. We had reached our destination and I stood up looking behind me at the sad and lonely spirits, knowing I had to abandon them. I put my hand on the shoulder of one my most loyal servants. "My dear cat, you know I must leave." The girl nodded once, trying to blink back tears. "I would be honored if you, Bast, could battle the Serpent for me." She looked hesitant in her answer. _

_"My lord, I am already so weak. You should send one of the stronger gods in my place." _

_"__Bast, your strength is equivalent to the Serpent's. There is no one better." I spoke a spell and prepared to rest at last…_

Brown eyes opened wide. The boy was breathing heavily with the adrenaline of his dream. He decided to have a conversation with his inner voice.

_How could you do that to her?_

_Do what: send Bast to fight?_

_Yeah! She was just a little girl!_

_That was Bast's spirit giving you a clue about whose body she has inhabited. The real Bast was a woman and a very worthy warrior._

_Whatever. That girl looked familiar though._

_You have met her before. She just doesn't live in this "house."_

"Oh man," Eddie quietly said aloud. "How am I going to tell Jerome?"

* * *

_It was time. I couldn't just sit by anymore. _

_"Who was my real mother?" I asked as I walked into Isis's room. She was sitting at a table, making amulets. "What are you talking about, son?" My mood got even darker. "Who was my real mother? I know Horus is your real son, but what about me? Did you steal me?" "No." "Did you persuade my mother to give me to you?" "No." "Then what happened?" I had abandoned my ceremonies to get these questions answered. I wasn't leaving now. Isis stood up and turned towards me. She approached me and stroked my hair. "We have much to talk about, my dear Anubis."_

Fabian opened his eyes and sat up, to see Eddie awake. "You had a bad dream too?" Eddie asked. Fabian nodded. "Spirit dream?" He nodded again. "Try talking to whoever's in your body."

_Anubis?_

_Hello, Fabian Rutter._

* * *

_I opened my eyes and looked at the face of my wife. "Isis," I said in amazement. Isis gasped and started crying. "It worked! It worked!" She gave me a bone crushing hug and looked behind her. "Horus, don't be afraid. Come say hello." A young boy, no more than ten years of age, hesitantly approached me. "Hello, son." I said. Somehow I knew that I couldn't be with them for very long and I told them so. "What are you talking about? I brought you back. We have defeated Set again!" I sighed and explained to her my problem. I was bound to the underworld. I couldn't leave with them. Isis broke down in tears again as she gave me one last hug._

Jerome opened his crystal blue eyes. _What was that? _He thought. _That was my second rebirth, _a voice answered. Crap. He had his own little voice now. He heard Alfie yell out and Jerome asked what was wrong. "This whole house is going mad." But, when Jerome layed back down, he thought about that woman.

_I really hate to see Mara cry._

* * *

"_This battle needs to stop," I commented. Horus sat in front of me while I spoke Divine Words and healed his injuries. "I won't stop until I've avenged my father." I sighed, sadly seeing the logic in his situation. "You do realize that Set has a healer also, and he is much stronger than I am?" Horus nodded. "I can't stop fighting. I just can't." I decided to give him some logic that would stop him. "How would Isis feel if you were destroyed by Set? Don't give up, but don't keep fighting. You were the one who started the battle. Tell Set to call off his troops and you will never attack him again." Horus sighed and looked even wearier. "I will, for my family."_

Someone sat up in their bed to see their roommates already awake. "Is everyone awake?" he asked. Eddie and Fabian shrugged. "Did you guys have weird dreams?" They both nodded. "Mine was really weird. I've never felt so smart before." Eddie yawned and Fabian looked like he was ready to pass out. "Alright, I think we're all tired. Night, guys." "Night, Mick," they both said.

* * *

At breakfast, everyone was unusually quiet. Joy looked around at her roommates uneasily. "I'm going to go… do my hair," she said quietly, exiting the room. Mick was already gone for practice. "You know, I think it's time to talk about our dreams," Patricia said quietly.


	4. Hey, Guys

Hey, guys. I am writing this author's note to let you know about my prolonged absence.

My computer, which has all my saved documents, is not working. It has been overloaded or not shut down right or whatever. I'm not able to work on them; however, I will try my best.

I also am going to start up about two-three new stories on here and FictionPress. I know I promised you guys updates and I have a new guideline for them:

**75th Hunger Games: Double the Number (Percy Jackson and the Hunger Games)- One-two week updates**

**150 Things I Won't do When I Visit Camp Half Blood (Kane Chronicles)- Unknown**

**Avatars (Total Drama Series)- Discontinued**

**Demigods and Egyptians (House of Anubis)- One-two week updates**

**House of Anubis: Season 3 (House of Anubis)- Two-three week updates**

**House of Music (House of Anubis)- Three-four week updates**

**Human Rights (Total Drama Series)- Unknown**

**I'll See You Soon (Night World Series)- Unknown**

**Jara: A-Z (House of Anubis)- One-five day updates**

**Just Sing! (Harry Potter)- Unknown**

**Scary Godmother: Fluffy One-shots- Discontinued**

**School of the Arts (Night World)- Unknown**

**Seven Others (Percy Jackson)- Three-four week updates**

**Spellbinder (TDI)- Unknown**

**Ten Songs, Ten Drabbles (Percy Jackson)- One-shot**

**The Bone Girl (TDI)- One-shot**

**The Games (TDI)- Unknown**

**The Man in the Fallout Shelter (Bones)- One-shot**

**The New Year (Pitch Perfect)- One-two week updates**

I feel so awful that there are so many discontinued and unknown stories that I have. It makes me feel like I've let you guys down. I'm really, REALLY sorry that I have lost the drive and the ideas to continue some and keep constant updates.

I am falling behind on my grades, getting ready for choir concerts, Fall Festival for theater, and a bunch of other stuff. I am so deeply sorry. Please don't hate me. This might be my last post for a while.

I will try SO hard to keep these updates constant until I have reached the very end. That hasn't happened so far, and I have to keep more than one story going, or else I get bored.

Please forgive me.

~Warrior


End file.
